How to Be a Killer?
How to Be a Killer? 'is the third case to be staged at Espana Rosa. Case Background Suddenly, Velma appears and tells that she wants to stop the book signing of the book, "The Ways of a Killer," written by Shirley Waterfalls. She then reveals that Michelle Sparks is hiding at the press to murder Shirley after she actually read her book. Velma then assigns Lenard to be the player's partner, so Moriah could rest for a while and tells the book signing will happen at the Rosas Conference Hall, but upon entering the conference hall, they encounter Shirley's book signing is in smooth sailing. After the book signing, Shirley congratulates the duo for guarding her but suddenly a blackout occurred and saw a dead body in front of their sights. At first they don't recognize the woman, suddenly Moriah reveals that it was actually Micah, the drug dealer. Thus, this made the case more complicated as most of the suspects know Micah in terms of her alias Sparkling Lady. After many twists, Lenard suddenly fell into a deep sleep and Liliana Valen was the substitute of Lenard for the rest of the case as they try to figure out who is the killer. In the end, the evidences shockingly point out Shirley Waterfalls to be the killer. Upon being arrested, Shirley revealed her plan. She actually put Micah into a sleep using a handcrafted frappe and suddenly while she was preparing before the book signing, she put a time bomb in the circuit box by using the strategy she used in her book, which is the reason why she torn a page from her book. Upon finishing the book signing, Shirley pushed the sewing needle using her ring, thus killing her slowly. Shirley confidently revealed that she knew Micah's heart problems and used it an inspiration in her novel. Upon finishing her novel, Micah suddenly appeared and exclaimed that she will sue her with libel for using her in the novel; Shirley reveals that she will reveal Micah's real purpose and her comrades, so that the drug trafficking will be stopped in Espana Rosa. Micah, upon hearing the statement, she complemented Shirley that it will be an excellent masterpiece and she will make the ending, and she revealed that she wants Shirley to kill her indirectly. Suddenly, Hans arrived and shows the video recording and the video actually contains her conversation with the victim. On the next day, Shirley apologizes for her rude behavior and Liliana and Hans pardoned her. Chief Truffles arrives and reveals that Shirley was pardoned for her crime, since the evidence does not exactly point out to her, shockingly reveals that someone else caused her death. After the prime investigation, Chief Truffles assigns Liliana to check up on Shirley and Michael. Shirley and Cedric thanked the player for clearing the household of any blood. Shockingly, Michael proposes to Tiffany and they are now engaged. When Liliana went out to buy food, Chief Truffles tells Hans that Lenard is in the ICU and wants to check the convention center for clues. Upon checking the center, they discovered that Romeo received a medal of valor and he gave a surveillance feed of the hospital. The one who put Lenard's life into danger is revealed to be a dam official, where this made Romeo confused since it would be impossible a dam official will do it. Thanks to the MPO, they discovered that there's a hostage taking in a town near the town, involving Romeo and the robber. Romeo reveals that the robber has been apprehended by the authorities but escaped after 5 years ago. After the Lenard case, Liliana appears and was disgusted that they hid the truth from her, this caused her to be angry to Chief Truffles and Hans. This made her swore that she will be the one incarcerating Lenard's perpetrator. Victim *'Micah Sparkles (Found dead on a book signing) *'Chemist (49)' *Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: A- Murder Weapon *'Sewing Needles' Killer *'Shirley Waterfalls' Suspects *'Shirley Waterfalls- Novelist (40)' *Height: 6'2" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: black Eyes: blue Blood: B+ *Attributes: Uses Sunscreen, Speaks Korean, Makes Frappe, Wears a Silver Brooch, Wears a Purple Dress *'Cedric Lincoln- Understudy (30)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 155 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: A+ *Attributes: Uses Sunscreen, Speaks Korean, Wears a Purple Scarf *'Romeo Browning- Security Guard (40)' *Height: 6'3" Weight: 210 lbs Hair: black Eyes: blue Blood: AB+ *Attributes: Uses Sunscreen, Speaks Korean, Makes Frappe, Wears a Purple Shirt *'Tiffany Min- Min Publications Chief Editor (40)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: AB+ *Attributes: Uses Sunscreen, Speaks Korean, Makes Frappe, Wears a Silver Brooch *'Michael Bering- Min Publications Archivist (45)' *Height: 6'3" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: black Blood: B+ *Attributes: Uses Sunscreen, Speaks Korean, Makes Frappe, Wears a Silver Brooch Killer's Profile *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer speaks Korean. *The killer makes frappe. *The killer wears a silver brooch. *The killer wears purple clothes. Crime Scenes *Rosas Conference Hall: Press Conference, Conference Table *Waterfalls Household: Study, Coffee Table *Min Publications Office: MPO Headquarters, Editor's Table Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Press Conference. (Clues: Faded Card, Victim's Body) *Question Shirley about the book. *Examine Photo Frame. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (00:30:00) *Ask Cedric about his message to his master. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer uses sunscreen; New Clue: Book Page) *Examine Book Page. (Result: Whitish Liquid) *Analyze Whitish Liquid. (03:00:00; The killer speaks Korean) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter Two: *Question Browning about the book. *Investigate MPO Headquarters. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Camera, Notebook) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Contract) *Analyze Contract. (06:00:00) *Question Tiffany about the contract. *Question Michael about the contract. *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Quiz Cedric about the spy device. *Examine Notebook. (Result: Shirley's Campaign) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Clue: Vandalized Book) *Examine Vandalized Book. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (06:00:00; The killer makes frappes) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter Three: *Investigate Editor's Table. (Clues: Torn Photo, Calendar) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photograph) *Quiz Michael about his row with the victim. *Confront Shirley about the victim. *Examine Calendar. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Confront Tiffany about her assault to the victim. *Ask Romeo what's happening. *Investigate Conference Table. (Clues: Burned Books, Sewing Needles) *Examine Burned Books. (Result: Work Gloves) *Analyze Work Gloves. (06:00:00; The killer wears a silver brooch) *Examine Sewing Needles. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; The killer wears purple clothes) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Knaves and Roses: Part 3. Knaves and Roses: Part 3: *Check up on Shirley. *Investigate Study. (Clue: Bloody Scepter) *Analyze Bloody Scepter. (03:00:00) *Question Cedric about the scepter. (Reward: Golden Spider Brooch) *Tell Shirley that everything is fine. (Reward: Silk Kimono) *Check up on Michael. *Investigate MPO Headquarters. (Clue: Jewelry Box) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Tell Tiffany to go to the meadows. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Press Conference. (Clue: Faded Medal) *Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Medal of Valor) *Give Romeo his medal. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Analyze Surveillance Feed. (06:00:00) *Question Romeo about the dam. *Investigate Editor's Table. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Article) *Analyze Article. (03:00:00) *Ask Romeo about the past incident. (Reward: 100 XP) *Go to Next Case. (1 star) Category:Cases Category:Espana Rosa